tijmenmeijer2018fandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Portfolio Reflectie
In dit artikel maak ik een terugblik naar mijn voorgaande projecten. Ik leg hier met name de focus op het werkproces. Dit is iets wat ik van project tot project wil vergelijken om hier een conclusie uit te trekken. Bij de groepsopdrachten heb ik in mindere mate mijn eigen werkproces kunnen toepassen vanwege de concessies die gemaakt moesten worden naar de teamgenoten. Vandaar dat ik die projecten niet behandel. Jurre Jurre was mijn eerste animatie film gemaakt op het St. Joost. Een verhaal over gepest worden en opgroeien verteld vanuit een 8 jarig perspectief. Bij deze film begon met een script dat ik voor liet lezen door een klasgenoot van mijn zusje. Met de muis ben ik losjes over deze audio heen gaan animeren om de spontaniteit van een 8 jarige te simuleren. Zonder het echt door te hebben was ik hier al bezig met het toepassen van een generatief werkproces. Het stelde een aantal regels voor mezelf op en begon simpelweg met maken om te kijken wat eruit zou komen. De film werd erg goed ontvangen. Where do babies come from? Als laatste werk in de propedeuse maakte ik een film over geboorte met een afstandelijke blik erop. Ik begon te experimenteren met handgetekende frames om zocht naar een angstaanjagende stijl om het contrast tussen de fysieke bevalling en de zoetsappige associaties van een pasgeboren baby te leggen. Ondanks de loof die ik tijdens de productie kreeg voor de tekeningen viel het eindresultaat minder goed. Volgens mij sloeg ik flink de plank mis met het laatste segment van de baby waardoor het contrast er niet lekker uit kwam. Tijdens deze periode zat ik niet helemaal lekker in me vel. Het eerste helft van de propedeuse werd geprezen door de docenten uit de beeldende kunst en werd het mij afgeraden om animatie te gaan doen. De studie had voor hun het stereotype 'beestjes tekenen'. Ik heb toch voor animatie gekozen wegens mijn interesse voor de techniek maar hield wel een bittere nasmaak in mijn mond. Het heeft wat tijd gekost voordat ik me voelde alsof ik mijn plek had gevonden binnen de studie. Delicious Candy In de eerste periode van het tweede jaar moesten we in een 2D animatie een commercial maken. De opdracht lag mij niet lekker omdat ik flink wat moeite had om een gefocust plan voor een product met reclame te verzinnen. Na wat worstelingen maakte ik een filmpje dat met een raar deuntje en vreemde figuurtjes een snoepje probeerde te promoten. Ik probeerde een beetje los te komen van het reclame idee en wou het liefst alleen experimenteren met geluid en muziek. De film was uiteindelijk een soort concessie tussen de twee. De film werd niet super goed ontvangen, ik denk door het gebrek aan diepgang en misschien het wat ruige uiterlijk. Desondanks slaagt het filmpje wel voor mij en kijk ik er graag naar terug. Nog steeds vind ik het in zijn onzinnigheid erg hypnotiserend. Dit is tot nu toe de enige keer dat ik mijn eigen muziek maakte voor een film. Macro City Gemaakt in de tweede periode van het tweede jaar. In Macro City verkende ik het uiterlijk van een computerchip. Helemaal ingezoomd lijkt het meer een bruisende stad. Ik had enorm veel plezier met het maken van de omgeving. Eenmaal Autocad Maya onder de knie vond ik het heerlijk om huisje voor huisje de stad steeds verder uit de breiden en kon zo veel omgeving toe voegen. Een erg meditatieve klus. Roodborstje Macro City en Roodborstje zijn tegelijkertijd gemaakt en beschouw ik daarom als een twee-eiige tweeling. In Roodborstje zocht ik naar een extreem contrast door een subtiel vogeltje compleet kapot te laten gaan. De film was gemaakt vanuit de soundtrack, een nummer van Igorrr dat mij inspireerde om dit te doen. Het leukste gedeelte van de productie aan deze film was het uitvogelen van de verschillende manieren hoe ik de rig zo creatief mogelijk kon laten glitchen. Een soort bevrijdende ervaring waar ik de randen van het programma op zocht om zo hard mogelijk te keer te gaan. Deze periode had een hevige focus op de techniek, het was de periode dat we voor het eerst experimenteerde met 3D animatie. Omdat techniek meestal niet echt een probleem voor mij is kon ik soepel in het maken van de film komen. Het bood mij de ruimte om te spelen met een techniek die ik nog niet kende waardoor ik kon experimenteren met het medium en de ervaring van de film. De films zijn enorm goed uit de verf gekomen en werden ook heel erg goed ontvangen. Find Christmas In de laatste periode van het tweede jaar moesten we een animatie installatie maken en hier onze eigen expositie om heen organiseren. Ik pakte deze mogelijkheid om mijn wens naar coderen te vervullen. Ik begon me af te zetten van de klassieke film formule en wou een meer dynamische verhaalvertelling creëren. In een onderzoek naar willekeurigheid kwam ik op een verhaal over de voortgang van het dagelijks leven. Met iedere druk op de knop verschijnt er een nieuwe dag welke telkens een tikje anders verloopt. Dit project draaide voor mij om het leren van coderen (Processing in dit geval) en om te kijken wat voor project ik met dit medium kon maken. Dit project werd enorm goed ontvangen. Push to Populate Het eindproject van de minor in het derde jaar. Ik begon dit project met een onderzoek naar artificial intelligence. Na wat brainstormsessies voor een verhaal generator stapte ik over naar Unity (voor het eerst) en maakte ik simpele mannetjes die gezamenlijk een stad bouwden. Ik dreef steeds verder af van het oorspronkelijke AI concept en liet het uiteindelijk naast me liggen om me meer te focussen op de wereld en de ervaring daarvan. Later kwamen er nieuwe verhalen over populatie en beschaving naar voren, maar deze bleven voor mij op een laag pitje. Het project draaide veel meer om de interactie met een enkele knop en hoe je de aandacht van de kijker vast kan houden. Het project werd erg goed ontvangen en voelt als mijn meest succesvolle project tot nu toe. Autofabricate In mijn meest recente project keek ik naar automatisering en invloed op de maatschappij daarvan. Het idee was om een loop te maken van een fabriek met mannetjes als personeel. De mannetjes bouwen hun vervangers die na hun dood hun plaats kunnen nemen zodat de lijn in stand gehouden wordt. Na verloop van tijd besluit de fabriek de efficiëntie op te schroeven door een vervangende robot te maken welke niet afsterft. Het resultaat is een overschot aan mannetjes die niet meer nodig zijn in de geautomatiseerde fabriek en het scherm doen overvloeden. Nu wil ik niet zeggen dat het project slecht uitpakte maar in vergelijking met het succes dat ik in de twee halve jaren daarvoor steeds wist te behalen voelde dit project als een dip. Naar mijn idee ben ik te lang bezig geweest met onderzoeken en te proberen op een goed concept te komen dat ik te weinig grip had op het resultaat. Toen ik eindelijk begon met maken resulteerde het in een functioneel maar saai project. Een goeie spanningsboog ontbreekt en het gebrek aan interactie en engagement zorgde voor een monotone ervaring, bovenop het feit de installatie veel langer bleek te duren dan ik oorspronkelijk had verwacht (het filmpje is een samenvatting, de installatie duurde meer dan 8 minuten). Aan het begin van deze periode begon ik met een onderzoek naar willekeurige lijn tekeningen in Unity. Nu ik het oude verslag terug lees snap ik niet waarom ik daar niet mee verder ben gegaan. Ik denk dat het voor mij een fout was om het project vanuit een doel en een onderzoek te laten ontstaan en niet vanuit het materiaal te werken. Conclusie Als ik naar mijn werk kijk, zie ik spontaniteit en improvisatie in de techniek als de terugkerende thema's. Soms zit het letterlijk verbonden in het medium met algoritme's en andere keren pas ik het toe in mijn teken- en maakprocessen. De beste projecten zijn de projecten waar ik dit heb omarmd. De projecten waar ik een andere richting op probeer te gaan zijn dan weer de zwakkere projecten. Ik denk dat ik niet moet streven naar een soort intellectuele hoogte in mijn werk. Dit is iets wat ik toch niet ga halen (of met teveel moeite gaat) en laat mij alleen maar pretentieus overkomen. Voor een goed werkproces moet ik een simpel concept opstellen dat veel ruimte overlaat voor experimentatie en improvisatie. Deze projecten zullen waarschijnlijk niet geschikt zijn om een maatschappelijke kwestie aan te kaarten of een ander gericht doel te volbrengen, ze hebben daarvoor een te groot gebrek aan focus. De kracht van dit proces is om dingen te maken die nog niet eerder gemaakt zijn. Het gebruik van toeval en dus externe factoren beslissingen laten nemen over een project mond uit op een project dat niet volledig gemaakt is door een mens en dus niet volledig van te voren 'bedacht' kan worden. Om deze projecten goed uit te laten pakken is het ook enorm belangrijk om goed te reflecteren op het gemaakte werk. Af en toe een analyse proberen te maken vanuit een kijkers perspectief. Gaat dit project nog wel de goeie kant op? Aan welke regels van het maken moet ik sleutelen om het effectiever te laten zijn? Ik wil mij profileren als een techniek gefocuste maker. Deze specialisatie heeft echter het stigma alleen maar goed met een programma om te kunnen gaan en dus alles te doen wat deze verteld wordt door de "conceptuele denker". Dit is iets waar ik ver van af wil wijken. Ik wil op mezelf kunnen staan juist om vrij te kunnen spelen in de techniek. Hiervoor vind ik mijn concept in het spelen zelf en laat ik de toeval daarvan naar voren komen in mijn eindproducten.